A method is known for aerosol spraying liquid perfume products, which consists of simultaneously spraying liquid perfume products and/or components of liquid perfume products having different properties or odors, into a region being treated, for example onto hair, in the form of aerosol streams intersecting in space, and one final product is obtained that has certain properties (see French patent No. 2586913, 1985).
When the method according to the patent is realized, only one final product with certain properties is obtained in a certain region of the space being treated. The method does not make it possible to obtain three different final products having different properties or different odors in one moment of time from two components with different properties or odors. Furthermore, the known solution does not make it possible to simultaneously spray a large number of components.
A device is known for aerosol application of perfume liquids, the device comprising two containers provided with spraying units comprising pumps with a spraying nozzle. The containers are designed to be filled with different perfume liquids having different odors (see the French utility model certificate No. 2563981, 1985).
A drawback of the known device is that it does not ensure the attainment of three or more perfume products having different odors in one moment of time from two initial perfume products, the three or more perfume products being distributed in a predetermined region in accordance with a user's wishes.